The field of wireless communications is confronted with pressure of explosive growth of data services. To increase a network capacity and reduce transmission costs, a heterogeneous network (Hetnet) technology is proposed in the industry. A Hetnet is formed by multiple cells of different sizes and different types, including a macro cell and a micro cell, where the micro cell includes a micro cell, a pico cell, a femto cell, a cell in a remote radio head (RRH) shape, and the like. Deploying more micro cells for an area with dense traffic can effectively improve a network capacity in the area. In addition, because a scale of the micro cell is relatively small, both capital expenditure (Capex) and operating expense (Opex) of the micro cell are relatively low. Therefore, the Hetnet receives attention from a lot of operators and becomes an important direction of wireless network evolution.
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a typical network deployment manner of the Hetnet. In this network deployment manner, a user equipment (UE) performs normal uplink signal transmission after establishing a connection to a macro cell.
In a process of implementing the Hetnet, the prior art has the following disadvantages: When a UE that accesses a macro cell enters an uplink coverage area of a micro cell but has not established a connection to the micro cell, the micro cell may receive an uplink signal transmitted by the macro cell UE because the UE is in the uplink coverage area of the micro cell; therefore, the uplink signal of the macro cell UE may cause severe uplink interference on the micro cell, thereby affecting receiving and demodulation of an uplink signal of a micro cell UE, and causing a reduction of an uplink capacity of the micro cell.